


Hampton Boys

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a reputation to uphold, and so does Kurt.</p><p>note: imagine douchebag/ladiesman!Blaine trying to hide his homosexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hampton Boys

"Hey dude check her out," David pointed to a tanned blonde in a bikini strutting down the beach, her boobs bouncing juicily with each step.

Blaine crossed his arms casually behind his head, running his eyes over her form multiple times before letting out a convincing, “ _Damn_.” 

She was clearly attractive, there was no question. She was well-formed with more muscle than body fat, but as much as Blaine liked to lead his friends on, she just didn’t do it for him. No woman did. Only Blaine’s dominant hand late at night with nobody around to see his true color of vulnerability would know that hard masculine bodies and erect cocks were actually his thing that truly got him off. And nobody else _could_ know because Blaine knew for a fact that if it got out he was into... _dudes_ \- his reputation here in the Hamptons would be in the toilet; and he couldn’t have that. Even if he felt like he was playing the role of a character he didn't even recognize every day.

"Fuck," David continued. "The things I would do to her..."

David trailed off suggestively so Blaine took this opportunity to shine. He learned quickly that around straight males, the vulgar the better. “I want to slide my dick between her tits and come on her face.”

Wes howled with laughter and high-fived Blaine loudly, rousing the attention of the woman in question. Blaine adjusted his large shades and grinned, effectively winning one in return.

"What is with you Blaine?" Wes mumbled enviously. "Leave some of the ladies for the rest of us, why don’t you."

The woman sauntered over, her skin shining with an attractive sheen of sweat, her hair flowing in the light breeze. Blaine couldn't spot one flaw on her, and that made him find her even less appealing. Wes and David were practically salivating, but Blaine kept his smile to hide.

"Hey there boys," she greeted flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes in Blaine’s direction. "Are you interested in showing me and my girlfriends a fun night tonight? I hear there’s a big party."

"Oh yeah," David enthused, confident by the two brunettes now approaching the blonde's flank, equally as sexy in their eyes. "The Hudson-Hummels come for the summer and usually throw a party on their yacht. We’ve never been though."

"Not invited?" The woman asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"No, no nothing like that," Wes recovered quickly. "We were always invited, just never thought to go. We had better things to do... if you know what I mean."

The woman laughed high and shrill, her two friends finally joining her side with twin smiles. “I’m Mandy. This is Jessica and Kelsey.”

"Hello," David wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and the two brunettes giggled. Blaine didn't find them the least bit charming, and he hated himself for it. 

"So here are our numbers," Mandy said, pulling a small folded piece of paper out of the top of her bikini, handing it to Blaine. Blaine lifted his sunglasses and winked before stuffing the paper into his trunks.

"We’ll meet you three on the docks at 8?" Blaine suggested, playing with the gold chain around his sun-kissed neck.

"Perfect," Mandy responded with a thousand watt smile before turning away to her giggly friends, making their way down the beach with a group about to play volleyball.

"I really hope the bitches don’t stand us up," Wes murmured to David. "I haven't had one that hot in months..."

As it turned out, they didn’t. Mandy, Jessica and Kelsey were waiting on the docks at 8 sharp, dressed up and smelling sweet, ready to take on the night. Mandy instantly latched onto Blaine’s arm possessively, but he fell into step perfectly at ease beside her as the group of them made their way to the thumping noise and cacophony of delighted voices up the way.

Boats creaked and water splashed quietly against the wood, their feet echoing through the warm night. Salt and moisture clung to their clothes and hair while small talk ensued. Wes shot Blaine an anxious look before they stepped over the causeway and into the densely packed bodies reeking of beer, leading up to the open yacht, lights flashing in time with people shouting.

"So who are these Hudson-Hummels?" Mandy asked, her voice carrying and breath hot against Blaine’s ear. 

Blaine grinned his signature smile. “Oh just these rich people that own some country club here and made their start in Ohio or something. I’m not really sure, but their son is really cool. Finn is his name I think? We can find him if you want?”

"I’d love to meet him," Mandy purred, her arm petting along Blaine’s toned bicep. He had one moment of fear at the way it sounded, but he decided not to say anything. Blaine hoped Mandy wasn’t into threesomes or something because he didn’t think he could do that. Blaine then laughed at himself, shaking his head and pushed through the crowd with his arm candy.

The two of them broke away from the brunettes, Wes and David and shuffled through the crowd, the music getting more heavy and pounding the closer they got to the speakers. That’s when Blaine spotted Finn, fist-pumping and shot-gunning a beer with a couple of his buddies.

"There he is," Blaine pointed.

"Oh he’s _cute_ ," Mandy gushed and Blaine stared at her, pretending to take offense. "Not as cute as you of course!"

Blaine grinned cockily, feeling satisfied and disgusted with himself at the same time. “Apparently there’s another son, but he lives in the City. He probably thinks he’s too cool for partying on the beach with the rest of us I suppose.”

"Oh that must be him," Mandy realized, and Blaine followed her gaze. Finn was now throwing his arms up in excitement before wrapping them around a shorter figure and swinging them around in a circle. The shorter boy laughed and patted Finn’s back, his face flushed and eyes bright. 

"He’s cute too," Mandy acknowledged. "But I think he’s.."

Mandy didn’t have to finish her sentence. Blaine pressed his lips into a hard line, his chest tight and groin stirring. The second Hudson-Hummel had gorgeous thick chestnut hair styled up to perfection, a chiseled jaw and a broad chest behind his crisp button up. In contrast, he wore casual cut-off shorts that were frayed at the bottom, his long lean legs seemingly going on forever out from under them. He was paler than the moon so it was no wonder he didn’t like coming to the Hamptons. It was clear he was a City boy, not a beach stud like Blaine himself. But he had to be most gorgeous, so clearly _gay_ City boy that had Blaine’s knees trembling like never before.

He gulped, trying to control himself, tearing his eyes away from the brothers now shot-gunning a beer together. “Let’s go get a drink shall we?”

Blaine spent the night chugging alcohol, taking frequent visits to the bathroom to pee and grinding against Mandy’s ass. She was a good dancer, Blaine had to give her that but as pert and rounded as her backside was, it did absolutely nothing for him. The only thing that kept him half-hard through the whole process was when his eyes would trail in search of _him_ and subsequent thoughts that would come from seeing him grinding up against hard bodies in turn. He was a flirtatious little shit and it had Blaine aching with want.

Blaine imagined what it would be like to be pressing his dick against that ass instead, hands running up and down the paler one’s chiseled arms and torso before palming his bulge. Blaine groaned in Mandy’s ear, hand skirting past her left breast. She pressed back in response, the beat heavy and thrumming through their bodies. Everything was blurry and _feeling_ , and Blaine lost track of himself and the hour.

Some time later, Blaine spotted _him_ leaving a dance partner to join Finn, whispering in his ear before they started squeezing through the crowd toward his and Mandy’s direction. Mandy seemed to notice too, her moves slowing and Blaine bit his lip. He wasn't sure he could _pretend_ with a direct interaction with this gorgeous City boy, especially in his low-inhibition condition.

"Oh hey man!" Finn greeted, recognizing Blaine immediately, his brother trailing behind. Finn pulled Blaine from Mandy into a bro hug, thumping his back. "How’s it going? Where are Wes and David? Aren’t you guys like the three musketeers or something?"

Blaine laughed, swaying slightly on the spot. “Who knows. I think they are... _indisposed_.”

"Yes, my friends can be quite the handful," Mandy cut in, her grin seductive, holding her arm out. "Hi, I’m Mandy."

Finn’s eyebrows shot up as he took her hand, appraising her up and down. “Nice to meet you.”

"Well aren’t you going to introduce me?" A high, melodic voice snapped playfully, and that was when Blaine made eye-contact with _him_ for the first time. Blaine looked away immediately, his heart jumping to his throat, feigning distraction.

" _Oh_ \- oh yeah," Finn floundered, clearly preoccupied by Mandy’s flirtatious touch and gaze. Blaine barely managed not to roll his eyes. "This is my brother, Kurt. This is Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah whatever," Blaine went for non-chalant as he took the smooth palm of Kurt, still avoiding his blue-green eyes that surely would add to Blaine’s wank bank later. His hand surged with electricity so he let go as quickly as he could after a small squeeze. "I live here on the island. I hear you’re from the City?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded haughtily, clearly not impressed by Blaine's stand-offish demeanor. "I attend only the best performing art’s school in the country. What do _you_ do?"

"I... um-"

"That’s right," Kurt interrupted with a sneer. "You just live off your parent’s money and just party all the time with your friends."

"Kurt!" Finn practically shrieked, cheeks reddening. "Stop-"

"Isn’t that what _you_ do,” Blaine shot back, stepping forward, heat boiling his blood. Finn and Mandy exchanged awkward glances. “It’s no secret your parents are the richest in Suffolk County so don’t fucking judge me before you know me.”

"I actually have a job and pay my own way, despite my parent’s objections," Kurt informed, lifting his chin the air. Blaine couldn’t tell if he wanted to punch Kurt or kiss him senseless. 

"I need to take a piss," Blaine settled with, sighing and turning on his heel in the opposite direction. He already started berating himself for his awful first impression.

Finn jogged forward and grabbed his shoulder. “Hey man. Sorry, my brother can be a little-“

"Bitchy?"

Finn smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Blaine was still a little flared up, prolonged due to the alcohol in his system. “Okay I still really need to piss, so if you don’t mind-“

"I hate to ask," Finn let out in a rush, stopping Blaine from leaving again. "But can I dance with your girl?"

"I - what, oh yes of course I don’t give a shit," Blaine said, shrugging Finn off and escaping to the bathroom.

After emptying his bladder, Blaine felt so much better, despite the fact he was still simmering under the surface. He washed his hands and glared at himself in the mirror, suddenly hating his overly baggy pants and tight muscle shirt that cut off at his shoulders to show off his arms. Blaine was looking at a stranger, and the stranger stared back, seething. He twisted the gold chain around his neck before sliding his large sunglasses up to the top of his head. It was too dark to wear them now wasn’t it? 

_What’s wrong with me?_

Blaine flushed, banging open the door and attempted to leave when a solid body slammed into him, pinning him to the wall, submerged in darkness. “What the hell?”

"Hey there Jersey boy," Kurt breathed, his breath hot against Blaine’s mouth. He was frozen in place, but only just a moment.

"I’m not from fucking Jersey," Blaine choked out, feeling Kurt’s taller frame press all around him. Heat flared down Blaine’s spine, arousal peaking his system, but he splayed his palms against Kurt’s chest, roughly shoving him away. "And I’m not fucking gay so get the hell off of me!"

Kurt stood his ground, hand on his hip and ass sticking out as he appraised Blaine with a knowing smile. “On the contrary, I think you are.”

Blaine cracked his knuckles. “Oh yeah fancy? How would you know something like that?”

Kurt took a step forward and Blaine tensed. “I just... know,” he responded with a wink, his voice deadly and full of promise.

Blaine tried to say something else, but Kurt’s lips were on him, smooth and insistent, his tongue sharp and hot against the seam of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s chest, fully intending to push him away again but instead wrapped into his shirt, pulling him closer, a feral growl ripping from his throat. Every molecule in his body wouldn't let him stop this time.

"Told ya," Kurt mocked, pulling away until their wet lips were just barely brushing.

Blaine was torn between punching Kurt and kissing him again. He tried to hold onto his safe, shadow self, but it was slowly slipping. It frightened Blaine more than anything. It also made him angry. “I’m no fucking flamer like you.”

Kurt just laughed, his teeth sinking into Blaine’s neck before peppering kisses between each of his words along Blaine’s sweaty olive skin. Blaine shivered, and his knees shook. “You are if not more obvious than me, Blaine. You try too hard. You put on this douche-bag facade to hide who you really are. I bet there is someone I wouldn't even recognize underneath there.”

"Oh yeah, and who do you think I am?" Blaine tried to sound challenging, but he became more breathless once Kurt started rocking into Blaine’s thigh, a thick and long erection obvious through his shorts. Blaine tried with all his might not to mimic the movements, despite the blood pumping so quickly down south that he was getting light-headed.

"I think," Kurt’s tone was light and teasing. "I think you are just a boy that would just love for someone to fuck into your ass so hard that you would never feel the same again."

The air disappeared from Blaine’s lungs, his pupils blowing wide at Kurt’s words. Kurt grinned smugly, rolling his hips forward again, arms bracketing around Blaine's head. Without thinking Blaine’s hips launched forward, grinding into Kurt’s, his hands falling to the swell of Kurt’s ass to push him even closer.

“Fuck,” Blaine hissed, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the delicious friction. It was nothing like he felt before. Being with a woman was always a chore, something he had to get through. This was… this was - _fire_.

"I thought so," Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine with everything he had. Their lips smacked and slid, their tongues battled, their heads turned as they swallowed each other’s moans. 

Blaine adjusted slightly until their cocks were aligned and started to rut frantically, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Kurt seemed on a similar wavelength when his palms slid down Blaine’s chest to the button of his jeans, popping them open and pulling Blaine’s dripping cock between them.

Kurt dropped to his knees with a heated gaze, sinking his mouth down Blaine’s shaft, tongue tracing and flicking along Blaine’s pulsing veins. Blaine almost wound his fingers through Kurt’s hair to pull and tug with the rhythm of sucking, but Kurt slapped his hands away, getting to his feet once more, his cock free and bobbing from the confines of his shorts.

Without another word Kurt wound his leg around Blaine’s hip, pressing their cocks together in a dance that had Blaine squeezing Kurt’s thigh and gasping against his throat. He thrust and Kurt ground down, the heads of their cocks docking occasionally that had their pre-come pooling together and supplying more lubrication for the delicious slide. Blaine felt so _small_... so much so at Kurt's mercy. And Blaine _loved_ it.

"You know what I’m going to do," Kurt whispered heatedly, his breath coming in quick pants, his ass-cheeks clenching under Blaine’s squeezing palms with each snap forward. "I’m going to take you to my room after this."

"Yeah?" Blaine responded huskily, his breath ragged and completely wrecked, his body syncing so perfectly with Kurt that he forgot everything else. Everything just felt too damn _good._ And he was so wrapped up in trance from Kurt's dirty words. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kurt mouthed at the shell of Blaine’s ear. “I’m going to splay you on my bed, stick my tongue into your ass until you are absolutely _begging_ for me to fuck you.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groaned and with a soundless cry he came, his come splattering against their pressed chests and stomachs, powerful convulsions wracking his frame, sweat soaking his shirt completely. Kurt squeezed his thigh tighter around Blaine’s waist, wrapping his palm around both their cocks and pumped Blaine through it until he was coming too, helpless mewls intoxicating Blaine further until the sensation was too much.

"Let’s go," Blaine practically pleaded, his body poised for not only round two but probably round 50. This was what he was missing all along and he wasn’t going to waste another second pretending to be into tits and pussies. He loved cock and he wanted to wrap his lips around Kurt’s and taste him in his throat. He wanted it deep in his ass, tearing him open so he would never forget.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, pulling him down the hallway. “My room’s down here, but just so you know, we might rock the boat more.”

Twenty minutes later, Kurt held true to his words as he pounded mercilessly into Blaine’s ass, fingers sliding past Blaine’s teeth in order to muffle his screams of pleasure.


End file.
